


Terra Firma

by yunitsa



Category: Rome (tv)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding the lay of the land. A stocking-stuffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra Firma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrstzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrstzha/gifts).



"Brother," Pullo said quietly, "wake up."

He would have liked to see Vorenus thrash awake and confused like a normal person, but of course he only opened his eyes straight off as if he hadn't been asleep at all. "What is it?"

"The sun's coming up."

His mouth curved. "It tends to do that pretty regularly." But he raised himself up, wincing with the new-healed wound, to look.

The eastern sky was washed in pinks and yellows. They had camped at the edge of a wood on a hillside, and all the country lay spread out before them, green rolling hills fading away into the morning fog, the spring leaves sparkling with dew, and not a road or traveller in sight. There was a valley just below; the glint of water. It was very quiet, but for the singing of the birds.

"It's a good spot," Pullo said. "Fair distance from the nearest village, there's a stream - we'll have to clear some land, but the soil is good--"

Their eyes met and Pullo felt himself flush, wondering if Vorenus could possibly be thinking the same ridiculous thing he was (where would they get a priest, for starters?) - that good black soil under his hands, and a warm body below - or above him...

He turned away, but a firm hand closed around the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together. "It's a good spot," Vorenus said. "We can start fresh here."

Well, that was a tall order, Pullo thought, from them all; but he brought up his own hands to hold his friend close, and let himself be warmed by the rising sun.


End file.
